DC COMICS: CW The Flash s5 ep09 Elseworlds pt 1
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA SPEED FORCE (FLASH) DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW THE FLASH YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOK.COM Once again the devastation of Earth-90 is shown and the John Wesley Shipp version of The Flash is barely able to escape with his life, unable to stop The Monitor. Dr. John Deegan lectures to a nearly empty room about luck making some people inferior and that the best way to help mental patients is to make them super men and women. He is heckled and people start walking out on him. In the parking lot, Deegan is upset as he gets ready to leave. The Monitor appears and asks for help. After a demonstration of power, The Monitor presents Deegan with the book he had on Earth-90 and tells him to shape the world. Deegan eagerly opens the book as The Monitor tells him to think big. In Central City, Oliver Queen wakes up and is confused to find himself in Barry’s bed. He walks through the apartment and Iris kisses him and serves him breakfast. He realizes that Iris believes he is Barry. Ollie plays along, clearly confused. They’re alerted at a robbery and when Iris leaves, Ollie realizes that he is a speedster. Iris brings his ring and Ollie figures out how to suit up. Still getting the hang of his speed as The Flash, he speeds past the robbery and has to turn back. Inside, diamonds are being stolen and the robbers have a hostage. After a false start, The Flash dodges some bullets and manages a lightning punch which knocks out the robbers, though it causes extra damage. Including activating a robot. Caitlin examines Oliver, who she and the rest of Team Flash all believe is Barry. Ollie tells them that he is going to talk to Oliver Queen. In Star City, Barry is sparring with Diggle at ARGUS, though he doesn’t seem to know how he got there. He wins the fight handily and realizes that he is somehow Oliver Queen. Dig is alerted to trouble in The Glades and asks The Green Arrow to help. Barry suits up as The Green Arrow and enters the fray after shooting the wrong arrow. He handles himself well in the fight, though The Flash speeds in to save The Green Arrow and Diggle from one last criminal. Barry and Oliver go to S.T.A.R. Labs together and tell Team Flash their real identities. The entire team is confused and don’t believe that their heroes have been switched. They call a Team meeting without Barry or Oliver. When they see Iris by herself, Barry tells Oliver to talk to her. He suggests calling Iris his “lightning rod” which Ollie ignores. Iris tells Oliver about talking to Felicity after Ollie was arrested and how that can’t be her guy. Oliver asks Iris to accept his story, but soon is rendered unconscious as Iris spiked the wine she gave him. Barry sees Oliver on the ground, but before he can help his friend he is knocked out by Ralph. Barry wakes up to find himself and Ollie handcuffed and locked in the pipeline. Oliver wakes as well, and Barry suggests that if only Earth-1 people have them mixed up, they should go to Earth-38 to see if Kara can be a witness to their real identities. After they escape. Caitlin and Cisco discuss red lightning which is interfering with Cisco’s work. When Caitlin leaves, Cisco vibes and sees The Monitor. Oliver and Barry realize that they can use the mechanics in their toilet to damage the pipeline so Ollie can use his speed to phase them out. First, Barry needs to dislocate his thumb so he can escape his cuffs. Ollie talks him through it, and Barry helps Ollie phase. They manage to escape the pipeline and go to steal and extrapolator and breach to Kara. Iris has beaten them to the punch and holds the extrapolator. Barry pleads with her, sharing the memory of the day he moved in with her and Joe as a child and calling her his lightning rod. Iris relents and gives them the extrapolator. On Earth-38, Kara is visiting Clark and Lois on the Kent farm. Kara and Clark talk about him and Lois going to Argo City and the President’s ultimatum to Supergirl. In the barn Barry and Ollie breach directly in front of Lois, who threatens them with a hammer. Kara speeds to them and introduces Barry and Oliver to Clark and Lois. She recognizes the men for who they really are, and is surprised to see Oliver with Barry’s powers. Back on Earth-1, Killer Frost and Elongated Man are fighting the robot from earlier. It copies their powers before escaping. On the farm, Ollie trains Barry. But he gets frustrated with Barry’s lighthearted attitude and angry when Barry gets revenge for Ollie shooting him with arrows four years ago. He tries to taunt Barry into anger, and when it doesn’t work Ollie speeds at him. But Barry has Ollie on the ground with one move and lectures him instead. At S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco dubs the robot Amazo. They learn that it is using miraku to copy powers. Sherloque has figured out that Iris helped Barry and Oliver escape and tells her to confess. She says that she believes them about their identities and Cisco is inclined to believe her. Meanwhile, Amazo returns. On the farm, Oliver goes to Barry. He admits how much he hates seeing Barry be so lighthearted with his skills, in order to be The Green Arrow Oliver uses all of his history of pain. Barry says that being The Flash for him is the opposite. Letting go of his pain helps him. They realize that Oliver is a better speedster when he is happy and Barry is a more skilled fighter when he’s mad, so with Kara’s encouragement they decide to be more like each other. Cisco breaches to the farm and calls Barry and Oliver by their correct names. He asks them to come home to help fight Amazo. Kara invites Clark to join them, and Lois encourages him. Amazo is causing destruction in the streets when the four heroes come through the breach. They take turns attacking Amazo, trying to keep him from copying their powers, with Barry and Oliver adopting each other’s attitudes. At first it seems to work and Superman slams him into the ground. But Amazo copies their powers and leaves. Team Flash considers the possibilities and realize they can turn Amazo off. Barry as The Green Arrow has a plan and tells The Flash to bring Amazo back. The Flash outruns Amazo, who tries to freeze him. Cisco throws together a virus which will work on Amazo. The Green Arrow has a plan and instructs Supergirl and Superman to hold Amazo once he returns. Cisco breachs to The Green Arrow to put the virus on an arrow. Amazo returns and The Flash, Supergirl, and Superman struggle to hold him in place. Stating “You have failed this city” The Green Arrow shoots Amazo in the eye, making him explode. At S.T.A.R. Labs the team considers their options to help Barry and Oliver return to their lives. Clark decides to return to Lois on his Earth. Along with an alimony check for Sherloque’s third wife. Barry and Iris talk. She believed him because she trusted her heart. Now she needs him to promise he won’t turn into Oliver by acting like him. Cisco tells Barry, Oliver, and Kara about his earlier Vibe. Ollie wants to see, so Cisco vibes Barry and Ollie to the moment when The Monitor meet Deegan. The Monitor turns to them and warns them to give up. The vibe ends with Cisco’s nose bleeding. Ollie draws a sketch of the two men and a building in the background. Wayne Enterprises. They need to go to Gotham City. In Gotham, Batwoman watches over her city. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:CBS The Flash Category:CW Flash Category:CW Arrow Category:CW Supergirl Category:Flash Barry Allen Category:Iris West Category:Cisco Ramon Vibe Category:Caitlin Frost Killer Frost Category:Elongated Man Category:John Diggle Category:Sherloque Wells Category:Superman - Clark Kent Category:Supergirl Category:Lois Lane Category:The Monitor - Mar Novu Category:Kate Kane - Batwoman Category:AMAZO Category:Dr. Destiny Category:Star Labs Category:Central City Category:Star City Category:ARGUS Category:Arrowcave Category:Kent Farm Category:Bertinelli Crime Family Category:Argo City Category:Jeweled Mountains